


Sacrifice

by Arakasi



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakasi/pseuds/Arakasi
Summary: Des vents violents immobilisent la flotte achéenne apprêtée pour conquérir Troie sur la plage d’Aulis. Les monarques alliés commencent à s’impatienter et font appel au devin Calchas pour connaître la volonté des dieux.





	Sacrifice

Nous sommes debouts sur la plage et le vent siffle à nos oreilles.

Quinze rois et des milliers d'hommes en armes patientent dans les bourrasques, courbent le front devant la puissance acariâtre de Poséidon. Le vent souffle depuis des semaines, des mois, des années semble-t-il. Il souffle sans interruption, sans rupture. Il ébouriffe les cheveux dénoués des guerriers, ternit l'éclat brillant de leurs armures, émousse la lame de leurs épées, s'introduit dans leurs esprits. La nuit, les yeux clos sous ma tente, je l'entends gémir à l'extérieur. Il me poursuit dans mes rêves et je me réveille avec son geignement dans les oreilles et du sable dans mes draps.

Une bouffée infecte me caresse les narines et je fronce involontairement le nez. Le taureau s'est conchié en s'affaissant. La chose est désagréable mais elle n'est pas rare et chacun met un point d'honneur à ignorer ce détail malodorant. A ma droite, le grand Ajax étouffe un bâillement dans son poing. Diomède d'Argos se raidit, il lutte vaillamment pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais les soubresauts de ses muscles annoncent qu'il est sur le point de perdre la bataille contre la gueule de bois. Il a fait bombance la nuit précédente et le regrette déjà. Nos hommes boivent trop, ils jouent trop, braillent trop. Ce n'est pas leur faute, ils s'ennuient. Je m'ennuie aussi. Cette cérémonie est interminable et la nuit a été pénible, entrecoupée de cauchemars brumeux et inquiétants, de ceux qui ne laissent qu'un vague malaise au matin et une angoisse indéfinie au fond de l'âme.

Enfin, Calchas se tourne vers nous. Derrière lui, le corps abattu du taureau tressaute dans les dernières convulsions de l’agonie, son ventre énorme s’abaisse et se relève comme un soufflet. Le devin lève les mains vers le ciel et le sang dégouline en gouttes épaisses le long de ses avant-bras. Il va parler et l’assemblée entière retient son souffle pour l’écouter, pendant qu’un murmure d’inquiétude balaie les rangs des guerriers attentifs. Nous avons tant attendu et, en ce jour, à cette heure, les dieux vont faire savoir leur volonté.

Il parle.

Et dans le silence qui suit, tous les yeux convergent vers la même cible. Tous, nous guettons la réaction du Grand Roi. Grand Roi, il l’est effectivement, dans le moindre de ses actes, car si Agamemnon a blêmi, ses traits sont restés de pierre, ses mains pendent à ses côtés et ne tremblent pas. Mais, dans son visage fermé, ses yeux ont pris un éclat hagard et traqué.

Ajax qui ne l’aime pas - mais qui aime Agamemnon ? - se penche à mon oreille pour chuchoter :

“Réjouis-toi, ithaquien ! Dans une semaine, tu seras de retour chez toi.”

Derrière nous, les rangs de l’armée bruissent de rumeurs irritées. La voix de Calchas est grêle et basse, et seules les premières rangées ont entendu et compris ses paroles. Les autres exigent bruyamment d’apprendre la volonté des dieux. Un soldat les répète à son voisin qui les transmet à son tour et le brouhaha va se propageant à travers toutes la plage et au delà sous le couvert des arbres, semblable au rugissement sourd d’un orage. D’ici ce soir, tous sauront.

Je souris à Ajax, mais le coeur n’y est pas.

“Tu veux parier ?”

Il rit et secoue la tête. Pour une raison quelconque, personne ne veut jamais parier avec moi.

**…**

Ajax est bon guerrier, mais mauvais prophète.

Trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis la prédiction de Calchas et je suis toujours là sur la plage d’Aulis et avec moi trois cents ithaquiens désoeuvrés. Trois semaines se sont écoulées et Agamemnon n’a toujours pas pris de décision. Le Grand Roi ne sort presque plus de sa tente. Plusieurs délégations lui en rendu visite ces derniers jours, mais j’ai réussi à détourner évasivement les demandes de Ménélas me pressant de me joindre à l’une d’elles.

Affalé sous l’auvent de ma tente dressée au creux d’une colline pour me protéger du vent, je regarde les nuages de poussière danser sur la crête des dunes. Je commence à me lasser sérieusement de tout ce sable. Non comptant de s’accumuler dans mes draps, il vient se loger dans ma barbe, dans mes cheveux, dans ma nourriture. Les soldats s’en plaignent aussi, d’autant plus que la plupart, contrairement à moi, dorment à la belle étoile.

Une sentinelle lance un cri d’alarme. Quelques guerriers lèvent le regard de leurs jeux de dés avant de l’abaisser à nouveau, indifférents. Deux silhouettes sont apparues en haut de la dune, la première svelte et élancée, la seconde courtaude et comme repliée sur elle-même. Je me redresse et rectifie ma tenue, pas mécontent de l’interruption. Par les temps qui courent, une distraction est toujours bienvenue.

D’aussi loin que je les vois venir, je leur crie :

“Tête blonde et tête chenue ! Que me vaut le plaisir ?”

Nestor subit benoîtement l’apostrophe. Le roi de Pylos a le cuir trop solide pour être écorné par une inoffensive boutade. C’est un vieux roué, vétéran de toutes les batailles, allié de tous les vainqueurs, encore vert par bien des aspects, comme pourrait en témoigner sa très nombreuse progéniture. Je l’apprécie. Son compagnon, en revanche, m’observe sans aménité. Achille des Myrmidons a la tête chaude et l’orgueil sensible ; il déteste au-delà de toutes choses qu’on le plaisante sur ses joues glabres et son teint de jeune fille. C’est un grand combattant pourtant, peut-être même fera-t-il un bon chef, et je devrais m’abstenir de le railler. Je le ferais surement si l’ennui et une antipathie instinctive ne me poussaient pas à le narguer.

Sans surprise, c’est Nestor qui débute la discussion.

“Tout le plaisir est pour nous, fils de Laërte, ronronne-t-il paisiblement. Des amis ne peuvent-ils se rendre visite sans qu’il y ait pour cela une raison intéressée ?

\- Et nous sommes des gens désintéressés ?”

Le vieillard sourit mais Achille s’impatiente déjà. Sans attendre que je hèle un serviteur pour apporter des rafraîchissements, il prend la parole. Son timbre est roide et autoritaire, beaucoup plus que ne devrait l’être celui d’un prince s’adressant à un autre monarque.

“Nous sommes venu requérir ton aide, Ulysse, en notre nom et au nom de tous les rois achéens. Tu as entendu les paroles de Calchas sur la plage. Artémis a demandé à Poséidon d’immobiliser nos navires à Aulis. La déesse exige la mort de la première née d’Agamemnon, alors seulement le dieu domptera-t-il le vent et nous laissera-t-il appareiller. Si Iphigénie n’est pas sacrifiée, nous ne verrons jamais Troie.”

Sa voix a vacillé sur cette dernière phrase. Jeune, il l’est bien pourtant. Son coeur n’est pas encore endurci.

“C’est cruel, murmure-t-il.

\- Non, c’est divin, rectifié-je. Les dieux ont la mémoire longue, comme il sied à des immortels. Ils n’oublient et ne pardonnent jamais rien. Les atrides ont commis en leur temps un crime épouvantable et, jusqu’au jour où le dernier de leur race sera enfoui sous terre, ils le paieront de leur sang et de leurs larmes. Agamemnon pensait que la malédiction s’était abattue toute entière sur son frère. Il se trompait. Puissent nos propres péchés épargner notre descendance.”

Nestor hoche sagement la tête à ce voeu. Il renoue la conversation là où Achille, troublé, l’a abandonnée :

“Nous souhaitons que tu te rendes sous la tente d’Agamemnon pour plaider notre cause auprès de lui.

\- Notre cause ? _Votre_ cause. Souviens-toi que je n’ai jamais souhaité être ici.

\- Tu fuirais le combat ?” s’indigne Achille.

Il me fixe avec une incrédulité ingénue, tout doute oublié. C’est qu’on lui a prédit la gloire à ce bel adolescent, une gloire intemporelle et brillante comme une étoile, et il n’entend pas en être spolié. C’est un sentiment compréhensible et presque louable, même s’il me reste étranger. Cela n’empêche. Il commence à me porter sur les nerfs.

“Si mes souvenirs sont exactes, rétorqué-je aimablement, et cela pourrait ne pas être le cas… Nous autres qui avons dépassé l’âge canonique de trente ans sommes parfois sujets à des trous de mémoire. Si mes souvenirs sont exactes, disais-je, je n’étais pas le seul à répugner à m’embarquer pour Troie.

\- Ma mère... commence-t-il en rougissant un peu.

\- C’est très bien de respecter ses parents, prince Achille, mais en tardant trop à te dégager de l’ombre de ta mère, tu te condamnes à continuer à porter jupon.”

Pour le coup, l’adolescent s’empourpre jusqu’aux yeux et son regard s’enflamme dangereusement. Je suis probablement allé trop loin et ne souhaite pas créer un conflit stupide entre Ithaque et la Phthie - conflit que nous serions fatalement voués à perdre. Aussi je m’apprête à adoucir mon propos, quand Nestor intervient hâtivement :

“As-tu pensé aux conséquences d’un refus d’Agamemnon ?”

Je ne pense qu’à cela depuis trois semaines, mais je ne suis pas disposé à en convenir. Pas ouvertement en tout cas.

“Bien sûr. Je serai de retour chez moi à temps pour voir les premiers pas de mon fils et couler des jours tranquilles auprès de lui et de sa mère. Toi, Nestor, tu rentreras dans ton royaume pour y gouverner sagement et honorer tes maîtresses avec ta fougue habituelle. Quant au prince Achille…” J’adresse un sourire goguenard au jeune guerrier qui se raidit : “Il fera ce que bon lui semblera.”

Le vieux roi secoue la tête.

“Tu n’en penses pas un mot.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Ce sera la guerre, répond-t-il doucement. Et tu le sais. Pas une guerre glorieuse, pas une guerre de conquête mais une guerre fratricide, odieuse. Parent contre parent, achéen contre achéen.

\- Ce n’est pas certain.

\- Et tu jouerais l’avenir de ton royaume, celui des tiens, sur cette absence de certitude ?”

\- J’ai déjà beaucoup trop joué dans cette expédition aberrante, dis-je et, pour la première fois, je ne parviens pas réprimer totalement la sécheresse de ma voix. Pardonne-moi si je me refuse à augmenter la mise.”

Nestor ne se laisse pas décontenancer et ses petits yeux bleus cernés de rides conservent leur bienveillante inflexibilité tandis qu’il change de stratégie.

“C’est dommage, fort dommage, fils de Laërte, soupire-t-il. Mais si ne souhaites pas nous aider, je ne peux, ni ne veux t’y obliger. Nous serons donc forcés de nous adresser à Palamède. Agamemnon et lui sont cousins, peut-être saura-t-il le convaincre...”

Vieille fripouille.

Il parie sur mon orgueil et ma rancune, et c’est un bon pari. Palamède m’a humilié à Ithaque en déjouant ma tentative de feindre la démence. Plus grave, il a mis mon fils en danger. Il s’est emparé de mon enfant et l’a déposé devant la charrue que je poussais en éructant comme un damné. J’ai vu la terreur de Pénélope, j’ai entendu mon fils hurler sur la terre humide. Que Palamède ait agi sous les ordres d’Agamemnon n’atténue en rien son crime à mes yeux. Je ne peux me permettre de nourrir ouvertement de l’aversion envers le Grand Roi, mais Palamède… Palamède paiera tôt ou tard pour ma peur et ma mortification.

“ _Palamède ?_ Le chien ne saurait pas convaincre un porc de sortir de sa fange pour se nourrir.”

Nestor ne dit rien. Il a vu la colère dans mes yeux et se garde bien de rappeler l’épisode détestable de la charrue. Le vieux roi est un homme fin, assez fin pour savoir que, dans certains cas, le silence est le meilleur des combustibles. Mais je ne suis pas non plus dépourvu de pénétration. Mon irritation reflue devant le regard matois du monarque de Pylos, remplacée par un respect amusé. Quelle habileté ! Quelle astuce ! Et comme le vieux fourbe mérite son titre de sage parmis les sages !

Je les dévisage l’un après l’autre, le jeune guerrier ardent et le monarque sagace, et je me mets à rire. Achille paraît interloqué mais Nestor ne cache pas sa satisfaction. Il sait quand une partie est jouée.

“Oh, bien. J’accepte.”

J’ajoute avant qu’ils aient pu ouvrir la bouche :

“Mais j’exige une contrepartie.”

L’indignation enflamme à nouveau le visage juvénile d’Achille, mais Nestor le devance :

“Que demandes-tu ?

\- J’irai voir Agamemnon et je plaiderai votre cause. Je mettrai en oeuvre toutes mes ressources pour le convaincre de sacrifier son enfant - et tu sais que ces ressources ne sont pas négligeables. Mais si j’échoue, cette délégation sera la dernière. Aux dieux de juger du reste.

\- C’est scandaleux ! bredouille le prince Myrmidon.

\- C’est ma condition. L’acceptez-vous ?”

Le regard du vieux roi a perdu sa rouerie. Il me considère gravement,une main apaisante posée sur le bras tremblant de son compagnon. Pesant avec soin ses mots, il dit :

“Je ne peux m’engager au nom des autres rois, mais tu as ma parole.

\- Et la tienne ?” demandé-je à Achille.

L’adolescent est plus rouge encore qu’il ne l’était tout à l’heure. Sur son visage, l’ambition et la révolte se heurtent violemment, mais il est si jeune, si avide de renommée… La lutte est courue d’avance.

Il hoche la tête.

Je souris largement aux deux hommes et me lève pour les saisir amicalement par l’épaule.

“Alors, cela me suffit. Mes seigneurs, nous avons un accord.”

**…**

 

La nuit est sur le point de tomber quand j’arrive au campement d’Agamemnon. Contrairement à la plupart des monarques achéens, le Grand Roi a fait planter sa tente en haut d’une colline, face à la mer, comme pour défier le vent incessant qui fait claquer nos bannières et me gifle les joues. Un symbole, bien entendu. Nul doute qu’il doit le regretter à cette heure.

Les bourrasques sont violentes à cette hauteur et je dérape à plusieurs reprises en escaladant le sentier accidenté qui mène à son bivouac. Les sentinelles me laissent passer sans intervenir. Sur leurs visages burinés, je lis la même lassitude, la même frustration que sur ceux de mes hommes, mais si, dans le camp des ithaquiens, on médit haut et fort sur l’indécision d’Agamemnon, ici le silence est la règle. Les mycéniens sont des sujets disciplinés. Peut-être le sort de leur princesse les préoccupe-t-il... Qui sait ce qui se passe dans le coeur d’un simple soldat ? Arrivé devant la tente, j’en pousse le rabat.

“Salutations, Agamemnon ! Puis-je te parler ?”

Oh, il me refuserait volontiers l’entrée ! Mais il ne peut pas se le permettre, plus maintenant en tout cas. Aussi le Grand Roi fait-il contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur. Il incline roidement la tête, marmonne un salut et me laisse pénétrer dans son domaine. Sa courtoisie ne va pas jusqu’à me proposer le pain et la boisson, mais ce serait probablement trop espérer au vue des circonstances. En outre, Agamemnon n’a jamais été un modèle d’urbanité.

Je l’ai à peine aperçu depuis la prophétie de Calchas et ces trois semaines l’ont considérablement changé. En apparence, c’est toujours le même homme, la même barbe sévèrement taillée, les même yeux gris et durs, la même posture rigide et impérieuse, mais en apparence seulement. Sous son hâle naturel, il a le teint terreux et des cernes violettes lui mangent la face. Ses habits sont froissés, son armure négligée. Et quand j’ai passé son seuil, j’ai cru déceler dans ses yeux un éclat presque craintif. Si j’avais de la sympathie à gaspiller, il pourrait presque m’en inspirer.

“Epargne nous les détours, débute-il sèchement. Je sais pourquoi tu es ici.

\- Alors tu sais aussi que tu as toute ma compassion, ainsi que celle de tous les monarques achéens. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont envié ta position ces dernières années, mais tu peux me croire quand je t’affirme qu’aucun ne souhaiterait être à ta place aujourd’hui.”

Le Grand Roi n’est pas dupe. La compassion est bien la dernière chose qu’il attende de ses alliés récalcitrants. Il se sait peu aimé et n’a d’ailleurs jamais essayé de l’être. La crainte et le respect lui ont toujours suffit. C’est une manière de gouverner comme une autre, et je ne la condamne pas, mais elle a ses failles. S’il persiste dans l’irrésolution, cette crainte et ce respect mêmes seront réduits en poussière et avec eux vingt ans de politique rusée et tortueuse. Et aucun de nous n’est sera précisément chagriné.

“Les dieux sont impitoyables, mais il ne sont pas injustes. Ils n’exigent que ce qui leur est dû et donnent beaucoup en retour, même si leurs présents sont souvent à double tranchant.

\- Je n’ai pas manqué à mes engagements envers…

\- C’est faux, seigneur.”

J’adoucis ma voix pour en ôter toute acrimonie :

“Il y a quinze ans, Artémis t’a donné la victoire sur Thèbes en échange de la plus belle chose créée par Mycènes cette année-là. Tu as accepté le pacte qui te paraissait alors équitable. Tu as vaincu, Agamemnon, et voici qu’aujourd’hui, alors que se sont rassemblés à ta demande les rois achéens pour venger l’honneur de ta famille, tu refuses d’en payer le prix.”

Agamemnon secoue la tête mais ce n’est pas la véracité de mes paroles qu’il remet en cause. Il nie le sort, ce sort affreux, épouvantable qui s’acharne sur lui et vient le frapper dans la chair de sa chair. Il a l’air épuisé, usé par la tension et l’angoisse. Je ne m’y fie pas. Le roi de Mycènes a tout du fauve affamé, prompte à frapper par derrière pour s’emparer de la proie guignée par un de ses frères. Acculé, il a encore de la ressource.

“Tu parles si facilement de serments…” murmure-t-il aigrement.

J’écarte l’allusion d’un haussement d’épaule :

“Ce n’était pas de gaieté de coeur, mais j’ai respecté le mien. Et je l’ai bien fait. J’ai parlé pour toi, seigneur, rappelle-toi, j’ai défendu tes intérêts d’un bout à l’autre de la mer Ionienne.”

C’est la vérité. Durant toute cette dernière année, mon navire a cinglé d’une cité achéenne à l’autre. Je suis allé à Pylos, Thèbes, Athènes et plus loin encore, porteur de la convocation du Grand Roi et de son désir de vengeance. Devant des souverains boudeurs et récalcitrants, j’ai rappelé le serment fait à Ménélas, la promesse solennelle de l’aider à défendre l’honneur de sa femme si celui-ci venait à être menacé. Je ne me suis pas arrêté là, bien sûr. Aux uns, j’ai glorifié les honneurs du champ de bataille, l’exaltation de la lutte victorieuse, la fraternité des combats. Aux autres, j’ai vanté les incommensurables richesses de Troie, la luxuriance de ses campagnes, la beauté de ses femmes. J’ai dit à chacun ce qu’il souhaitait entendre et je l’ai fait avec assez de talent pour apprivoiser les plus timorés.

Mais comment convaincre un père qui craint de perdre sa fille ? Quels arguments utiliser pour le faire fléchir ? Que dire à cet homme qui, n’aimant personne, aime pourtant ses enfants ?

Je m’y emploie néanmoins. J’ai donné ma parole à Nestor et à Achille et, même si cet engagement ne me contraignait pas, mon orgueil répugne à abandonner une tâche sans y avoir consacré toutes mes capacités. Je parle longuement et abondamment. Tous les arguments, même les plus spécieux, j’ai les assène devant Agamemnon, sachant pertinemment qu’il n’y a pas de mauvais argument, seulement une bonne ou une mauvaise manière de les présenter. Je plaide le vrai et le faux avec la même assurance. Patiemment, en artisan consciencieux et résolu, je construis une forteresse de mots où enfermer les scrupules et la souffrance du Grand Roi.

Je mentirais si j’affirmais ne pas tirer une satisfaction trouble de cet exercice, si je niais l’excitation sourde qui parcourt mes veines à voir le front du monarque mycénien se rider et le désespoir creuser ses traits. Pourtant et je l’affirme, à cet instant précis, je ne déteste pas Agamemnon. Il n’est à mes yeux qu’un défi à relever, une façon d’assurer mon influence sur les autres monarques achéens, d’imposer ma supériorité.

Soudain, il se redresse, et dans un sursaut d’animal blessé :

“Ulysse, au nom du ciel ! Et s’il s’agissait de ton fils ?”

**…**

 

C’est une erreur.

Une erreur que n’aurait pas commis un homme plus subtil, certainement pas Nestor, ni même ce chien famélique de Palamède. Mais Agamemnon n’est pas un homme subtil. Rusé, oui, déterminé, retors, ambitieux, calculateur. Pas subtil.

Pendant une seconde, la vague de colère qui me submerge est telle que j’en suis presque aveuglé. Le visage d’Agamemnon se brouille devant mes yeux, le sang bat à mes oreilles comme un roulement de tambour. Je suis le premier surpris par l’intensité de ma fureur, par cette marée de fiel qui me monte à la gorge et menace de m’étouffer.

_Comment ose-t-il ?_

Comment ose-t-il me parler de mon fils ?

As-t-il oublié ? As-t-il oublié que c’est sous ses ordres que l’on est venu m’enlever aux miens ? As-t-il oublié que c’est sous ses yeux que mon enfant a été arraché des bras de ma femme, exposé comme on expose un veau à l’abattoir ? Mon fils, mon Télémaque, le premier-né que nous avons attendu si longtemps, que nous désespérions d’avoir après dix ans d’union stérile. Et il ose faire appel à ma pitié ? A ma compassion de père ? Alors que, lui-même, père d’une nombreuse famille généreusement octroyée par Héra, se refuse par pusillanimité à honorer ses engagements sacrés ?

Toute cette frustration, toute cette rancoeur accumulée, dont j’ignorais la profondeur jusqu’à cette seconde de furie incandescente, me remontent en tourbillonnant dans l’oesophage. Je serre les dents, ravale ma colère comme on ravalerait un jet de bile, la concentre, la consolide en une rage glacée, contrôlée. Efficace.

Enfoncé dans ses propres tourments, Agamemnon n’a rien vu, rien perçu de tout cela. On dit que les immortels aveuglent ceux qu’ils veulent perdre. Tant pis pour lui. Quand je reprends la parole, c’est d’une intonation mesurée, et seuls les dieux savent ce que ce calme me coûte.

“Ce n’est pas le cas. Et même si cela était, je ne suis pas Grand Roi, je n’ai pas tes obligations.”

Je me penche en avant et avec plus de rudesse :

“Sais-tu ce que l’on dit de toi dans les camps ? Ce que disent les soldats? Certains rois ? On dit que tu nous as dupés. On dit que tu nous as réunis ici, sur cette maudite plage battue par les vents, pour nous tenir éloigner de nos foyers, affaiblir notre emprise sur nos royaumes. On dit que, pendant que nous nous enterrons dans le sable d’Aulis, des pirates hittites et égyptiens cinglent vers nos côtes. On dit que tu le sais et que tu n’en as cure.

\- Ulysse, tu ne penses pas…

\- Bien sûr que non. Ce sont des imbéciles et des fous, mais cette folie-là est contagieuse. Sais-tu ce qui arrivera, tôt ou tard, si tu tardes encore à prendre une décision ? Certains partiront, ils rentreront chez eux - et je ferai partie des premiers - mais d’autres resteront, ils seront nombreux, et ceux-là, Agamemnon, tu _prieras_ pour qu’ils m’aient imité !”

Je gronde plus que je ne parle. La haine, puisqu’il s’agit bien de haine à présent, me donne un second souffle, me pousse à puiser plus profondément dans mes réserves d’éloquence. Le gibier recule, il halète, tente de se cacher. La curée n’est pas loin et mes sens s’aiguisent comme ceux d’un limier à l’odeur du sang. Si ce n’était cette exécration, cette rage, je me sentirais extraordinairement bien.

“Ce sera le chaos, Agamemnon ! Les rivages de vos villes éclaboussés de sang ! Et cela commencera sur cette plage quand l’autorité de Mycènes sera remise en cause, quand les guerriers, écoeurés d’attendre un combat sans cesse repoussé, tourneront leurs épées les uns contre les autres, quand se ranimera le feu des vieilles querelles et que de nouvelles naîtront...

\- Ulysse…

\- Tu veux savoir en quoi cela m’importe ? Que Spartes et Mycènes brûlent m’indiffère, mais le chaos est comme un feu de broussaille, il est incontrôlable. Il bondira d’île en île, consumant tout sur son passage et Ithaque ne sera pas épargné. Pas un royaume achéen ne le sera. Et tu en seras responsable, seigneur ! C’est sur ta tête que retombera tout ce carnage ! C’est ta couronne que réclameront les belligérants quand il seront las de saigner leurs cités à blanc !”

L’air commence à me manquer et je dois m’interrompre un instant. La transpiration colle ma tunique à mon dos et la tension vrille les muscles de mes mâchoires. Nous nous regardons en silence, le Grand Roi et moi. Nous nous regardons longtemps. L’effort que je dois fournir pour rester impassible me tord les nerfs.

“Clytemnestre ne la laissera pas partir…” souffle-t-il.

_Enfin._

Je prend une grande inspiration avant de la relâcher doucement. Le sentiment de satisfaction extatique qui m’envahit vaut à lui seul toute la pression accumulée cette dernière heure.

“Tu trouveras un prétexte.

\- Lequel ?”

Je réfléchis un instant, trouve aussitôt.

“Un mariage. Ta fille est en âge de se marier, n’est-ce-pas ? Dis à ton épouse que le prince Achille des Myrmidons souhaite l’épouser et refuse de partir pour Troie tant que leur union n’aura pas été célébrée. C’est un illustre parti qui flattera son orgueil maternel, elle ne pourra pas refuser.

\- Oui, cela pourrait marcher. Je ne sais pas...”

N’en finira-t-il jamais ? Je n’attends pas qu’il se ravise et tergiverse encore. Poussant mon avantage sans vergogne, je me lève et hèle un serviteur par l’ouverture de la tente :

“Une plume et du parchemin pour le Grand Roi !”

Un adolescent aux cheveux bouclés se détache d’un groupe de soldats encore éveillés et s’empresse d’aller chercher le nécessaire dans une abri voisin. Les hommes assis en cercle ne lui portent aucune attention, leurs yeux attentifs fixés sur la tente d’Agamemnon. Ils attendent. Ce soir, ils ne seront pas déçus.

Je soulève le rabat pour laisser entrer le garçon qui s’incline en tendant ses outils au monarque mycénien avant de se retirer discrètement dans un coin de la tente. Une résignation lugubre a remplacé le désespoir sur le visage d’Agamemnon. Il prend la plume sans un mot, puis se met à écrire. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas me rapprocher et suivre ostensiblement l’avancée de la missive par dessus son épaule. Par l’ouverture de la tente, je peux voir la mer enténébrée, sa surface mouvante piquetée d’étoiles. Un souffle de vent salé vient rafraîchir l’atmosphère surchauffée de l’habitacle. A l’extérieur, les soldats échangent des murmures et la rumeur de leurs voix nous atteint comme un chuintement assourdi. Je n’ai toujours pas décoléré.

Lorsque le crissement de la plume prend fin, je prends le parchemin entre mes mains et le relis rapidement. Je hoche la tête à l’intention d’Agamemnon.

“Tu as bien fait, seigneur.”

On fait ensuite appeler un messager, un guerrier expérimenté aux jambes musclées capables de parcourir en peu de temps de grandes distances. Quand le soldat entre, Le Grand Roi se lève à son tour et me fait face. C’est un homme de très grande taille et d’égale prestance. Debout, le dos droit, il retrouve un peu de son autorité naturelle. Il parle et sa voix ne tremble pas, assez forte pour être entendu clairement du messager, de l’adolescent et des guerriers les plus proches.

“Tu seras témoin, fils de Laërte. En ce jour, j’ai honoré mon serment.”

Mais ses yeux se détournent et évitent les miens.

Il ment.

Et pas aussi bien que moi.

**…**

 

J’ai attendu patiemment le départ du messager pour quitter le campement d’Agamemnon. Quand j'émerge enfin de la tente du Grand Roi, la lune s’est levée depuis longtemps, sa ronde blancheur éclipsée par la lueur de nos feux.

Autour des foyers, les soldats sont allongés à même le sable, leurs couvertures étendues sous eux pour les protéger de la rugosité du sol. Je traverse plusieurs groupes assoupis avant d’arriver au camp des spartiates, dressé un peu au sud de celui des mycéniens. Là aussi, les guerriers ronflent à l’unisson, les sentinelles maussades remâchent leur ennui. Une lumière brille encore par l’embrasure de l’embrasure de la tente de Ménélas et je m’y glisse sans être annoncé. Le roi de Spartes est attablé à l’intérieur et très occupé à broyer du noir - sa distraction favorite depuis que nous patientons à Aulis. Il lève les yeux à mon entrée.

“Il ne le fera pas.” dis-je brutalement.

Ménélas se redresse, très pâle dans la lumière des torches.

“Il a refusé ? demande-t-il.

\- Au contraire. Il a accepté et envoyé un messager à Mycènes pour mander sa fille sous prétexte de la marier à Achille. Mais il ne le fera pas, j’en suis certain. Il fera intercepter le messager ou en enverra un second contredisant les ordres du premier. Il pourra ainsi prétendre avoir été contrecarré par son épouse. Si nous ne faisons rien, jamais Iphigénie n’arrivera à Aulis.”

Ménélas ne dit mot. Il se lève, me contourne et s’éloigne dans la nuit à grands pas furibonds. L’affrontement avec son frère sera orageux. Songe-t-il que c’est sa nièce dont il exige le sacrifice ? Probablement pas.

J’y songe, moi.

Est-ce d’avoir prononcé son nom pour la première fois ? Je réalise subitement que ma colère est tombée. Quelque part sur le chemin qui menait du campement mycénien à celui des spartiates, peut-être même avant lorsque j’attendais le départ du messager, elle s’est évaporée, comme soufflée par une bourrasque. Pourtant je ne me suis pas arrêté, j’ai continué sur ma lancée. Comme un trait bien décoché, j’ai volé droit vers mon objectif et, maintenant que celui-ci est atteint, j’en reste vaguement stupéfait.

La vérité, c’est que, pendant les longues heures où je me suis acharné sur son père comme un loup sur une proie rétive, je n’ai pas pensé un instant à Iphigénie. Oh, j’étais bien conscient de la factualité de son existence, mais je n’ai pas _réellement_ pensé à elle. Est-elle brune, blonde ou châtain ? Grande ou petite ? De quel couleur sont ses yeux ? L’ai-je même déjà rencontrée ? En fouillant dans ma mémoire, j’en extirpe le souvenir confus d’avoir complimenté une petite fille cachée derrière les jupes de sa mère lors d’une visite à Mycènes sept ans plus tôt. J’étais alors marié depuis seulement trois ans, espérais ardemment devenir père bientôt et les enfants des autres ne m’intéressaient guère.

Pendant quelques instants, j’ai haï Agamemnon avec assez violence pour désirer lui faire tout le mal possible, mais cette flambée de haine s’est dissipée avec le reste, laissant derrière elle un malaise indéfinissable. Qu’ai-je fait ? Pourquoi l’ai-je fait ? Ma rancoeur et mon orgueil auraient-ils été assouvis si je m’étais contenté d’un triomphe privé, si je ne m’étais pas précipité chez Ménélas pour lui communiquer les projets de son frère ?

Mais non. Maintenant que j’ai arraché une promesse solennelle à Agamemnon, l’absence d’Iphigénie lors de la cérémonie prévue par Calchas m’humilierait et ruinerait ma crédibilité auprès des autres monarques achéens. Je n’ai pas eu le choix. Je ne l’ai toujours pas. Cette flèche est tirée et même en courant jusqu’au bout du monde, je resterais incapable de la rattraper.

Dans l’obscurité pâlissante des dernières heures de la nuit, je rentre au campement ithaquien.

**…**

 

J’ai appris par la suite qu’un second messager avait quitté le camp mycénien juste avant l’aube. L’homme fut intercepté dans les collines surplombant Aulis et traîné le lendemain au campement de Ménélas. En l'occurrence, le roi spartiate fit preuve de plus d’adresse que je n’en espérais de lui : il ne confronta pas son frère immédiatement et fit mettre l’homme au secret. Et il attendit. Il attendit deux semaines, le temps que le premier message atteigne le sol de Mycènes et que la cortège réuni pour le voyage d’Iphigénie quitte la cité. Alors seulement, il se rendit sous la tente du Grand Roi.

Pendant toute une journée, des premières lueurs du soleil aux rouges du couchant, nos oreilles tintèrent des vociférations des fils d’Atrée - à la délectation non équivoque de nos guerriers assommés de monotonie. Dans certains campements, on se gaussait ouvertement de la mésentente des deux frères. Je réprimais les ragots au sein de ma propre armée avec une férocité qui ne me ressemblait pas et mes soldats, sensibles à mon irritation, s’astreignirent prudemment au silence. Puis, le matin du second jour, Ménélas émergea de la tente de son frère, les traits marqués mais sereins. Les rires cessèrent alors, les sourires narquois s’évanouirent. A défaut d’empathie, certaines situations imposent naturellement le respect, même au plus rustre des hommes.

Une semaine supplémentaire passa, rythmée par des réunions houleuses entre monarques. Il fallut déterminer le déroulement de la cérémonie, régler les problèmes de préséance si chers à nos princes et tempérer l’exaspération du trop bouillant Achille - si le sacrifice d’Iphigénie le laissait de marbre, un mois plus tôt, il s’indigna bruyamment en apprenant que son nom avait été utilisé pour l’attirer hors de Mycènes. Que l’on égorge une jeune fille comme un agnelet, passe encore… Mais que la gloire d’Achille des Myrmidons en soit souillée, la chose est intolérable ! C’est Nestor, avec sa voix grêle et persuasive, qui se chargea d’apaiser la hargne de l’adolescent, mettant à cette tâche plus de patience que je n’aurais pu en rassembler.

**…**

 

Le vent souffle toujours et mes nuits sont mauvaises. Dans la pénombre de ma tente, je rêve de navires en flamme et de colombes massacrées.

**…**

Et nous voici à nouveau, quinze rois et leurs armées, debouts sur la plage d’Aulis.

Cette fois-ci, pas de bâillements ostentatoires ou de dos avachis. Rois et soldats conservent une posture digne et rigide, conforme à la solennité de l’événement. Ajax est à ma gauche, Diomède à ma droite. Le soleil martèle impitoyablement nos têtes découvertes et l’odeur de transpiration croupie des deux grands guerriers m’agresse l’odorat. Silencieusement, nous observons une frêle silhouette s’avancer entre les rangs des armées.

Elle est brune, comme son père. Petite, comme sa mère. Ses cheveux dénoués tombent très bas dans son dos jusqu’à effleurer la chute de ses reins, balayer les pans de sa robe blanche. Elle avait six ans quand je l’ai vu à Mycènes. Elle doit en avoir quatorze maintenant, mais son corps fluet et son visage rond de fillette la font paraître plus jeune que son âge. Elle ne pleure pas, elle ne se débat pas. Elle marche seulement et le monde entier semble glisser avec elle comme tiré par un char invisible. Un rayon de soleil m’éblouit et je dois fermer les yeux.

Quand je les ouvrent à nouveau, son regard est posé sur moi.

Des milliers d’hommes sur cette plage, des milliers de coupables, et je jurerais devant les dieux qu’elle ne regarde que moi.

Dans ses yeux clairs, transparents comme les eaux de nos mers, je ne vois ni reproche, ni colère. Juste une résignation sereine, une absolution parfaite. Elle ne nous en veut pas. Elle ne m’en veut pas. Elle nous pardonne - nous qui l’assassinons, nous qui immolons sa jeunesse sur l’autel de nos ambitions - et, alors même qu’elle marche paisiblement vers son martyr, sa bénédiction s’étend sur nous comme un manteau. Et cette constatation me tord le coeur plus brutalement que ne l’auraient fait des hurlements et des malédictions.

Pendant un instant, j’ai haï son père. Un instant seulement et cela a suffi.

Je la regarde, si maigre, si pure, je la regarde jusqu’au bout. Il me semble que si elle était mienne, rien, ni le courroux des dieux, ni la fureur des hommes, ne pourrait m’empêcher de me précipiter à son secours. Si elle était mienne... Mais ce n’est pas le cas. Ce n’est pas ma fille. Ce n’est pas moi qui réclame son sang, c’est la déesse. Ce n’est pas ma main qui la tue, c’est celle de Calchas. Ce n’est pas moi qui l’abandonne, qui la trahit, c’est son père.

**…**

 

C’est faux, bien entendu.

**…**

 

Par la suite, nous avons dit aux guerriers que, à l’instant ultime du sacrifice, la colère d’Artémis s’était adoucie. Miséricordieuse, elle avait fait disparaître Iphigénie dans une nuage de fumée et l’avait remplacée par une biche. L’animal dûment sacrifié, les dieux avaient abaissé un regard bienveillant sur la coalition achéenne et chassé de leur souffle les vents qui nous harcelaient, nous ouvrant enfin la route de Troie.

C’est une bonne histoire et nos hommes s'en sont montrés satisfaits. Ont-ils été convaincus pour autant ? La chose est moins certaine, mais elle a peu d’importance. Peu nombreux ont été ceux assez proches pour assister de visu à la cérémonie et même ceux-là semblent accepter l’intervention surnaturelle avec équanimité. Nos vies appartiennent aux immortels, n’est-il pas naturel qu’ils les condamnent ou les épargnent selon leur bon plaisir ? Une très bonne histoire, en vérité, et, en toutes autres circonstances, j’en tirerais une fierté légitime. Mais pas ici. Pas aujourd’hui. Pas avant longtemps probablement.

Après ma harangue aux armées, je m’apprête à regagner mon campement quand Achille s’approche de moi.

“C’est vrai ? demande-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce que tu as dis, Artémis, la fumée, la biche… Est-ce vrai, Ulysse ?”

Une fois n’est pas coutume, j’en reste muet.

Comment peut-il me poser cette question ? Ne se trouvait-il pas là, au premier rang, à mes côtés ? Ne l’as-t-il pas vu tomber, son sang éclabousser le sable, marbrer de rouge sa robe blanche ? Elle a crié en s’effondrant. Aussi courageuse, aussi héroïque qu’elle soit, elle a crié. Comment peut-il ne pas l’avoir entendue ? Je le dévisage et constate avec sidération que ses yeux sont mouillés de larmes.

Il est jeune, c’est vrai, le plus jeune des princes achéens, et peut-être l’ai-je méjugé. Cependant, il sera bientôt roi et un roi ne devrait pas avoir le droit de se voiler la face, un roi devrait être prêt à accepter le prix à payer pour gagner une guerre. Alors seulement méritera-t-il peut-être la gloire et l’immortalité promises, aura-t-il les épaules assez larges pour les endosser. Mais il est jeune, si jeune pourtant… Et - que Zeus me foudroie ! - il semble bel et bien sur le point de pleurer. J’ai pitié.

“Bien sûr.”

**…**

 

Enfin, nous quittons Aulis.

Au dessous des grincements de trois cents vaisseaux prenant le large, des rugissements de nos tambours, des cris de liesse des soldats, j’entends battre sourdement mon propre coeur. On gueule, on chante, on échange plaisanteries et provocations à grands renforts de hurlements pour couvrir la distance séparant les navires.

Une excitation palpable court dans nos rangs, bondit de guerrier en guerrier, enflamme jusqu’aux coeurs de nos mousses et je n’y suis pas insensible. Enfin, la mer ! Enfin, la liberté, la gloire, les richesses de Troie, son or, ses vins, ses femmes ! Les combats aussi, la souffrance peut-être, mais pour un court temps seulement, juste assez long pour récolter les lauriers du champ de bataille et les ramener dans nos foyers. Comment en serait-il autrement puisque les dieux sont avec nous, puisqu’ils ont béni notre cause ?

Brusquement, un brouhaha s’élève à la proue de mon navire.

Les marins s’agitent en tous sens et poussent des clameurs surexcitées. Un petit mousse me dépasse en courant et je le saisis par le bras pour l’interroger. L’enfant lève vers moi un visage émerveillé. Savez-vous ce que l’on a vu bondir au dessus des flots, seigneur ? Un biche ! Une biche aux jambes fuselées, aux flancs soyeux ! Elle courait sur la surface de la mer et ses sabots brillants traçaient des sillons d’écume dans l’onde. C’est un signe, bien sûr, un signe pour nous mener vers Troie, une suprême manifestation de la bienveillance d’Artémis !

“Quelque chose ne va pas, seigneur ?”

Le garçon semble perplexe. Je le remarque à peine.

Des milliers d’hommes sur ces navires, des milliers de guerriers braves et avides d’en découdre, des milliers de héros... Soudain, j’ai froid jusqu’au fond de l’âme. La mer, un instant plus tôt accueillante et splendide, semble soudain glacée et hostile. Le ciel est gris et terne, la plage derrière nous a la blancheur de l’os et les rires des marins ressemblent à s’y méprendre aux gémissements des mourants. Quelque part, très haut au dessus de nos têtes, résonnent les échos assourdis d’un rire moqueur. Une seconde, je vacille, écrasé par une épouvante sans nom.

Mais l’enfant me regarde toujours, un début d’inquiétude au fond des yeux, et je ne peux me permettre de flancher devant lui. Devant personne. Alors, je me contiens. Respire profondément. Laisse mon angoisse superstitieuse s’échapper et se dissiper dans la tiédeur de matin. Puis je lui souris.

“Tout va bien.”

Et pour le rassurer :

“Si les dieux le veulent, nous rentrerons bientôt chez nous.”


End file.
